


Tell Me Your Fantasies

by unfolded73



Series: The Lostverse [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Originally published April 2009.Written from the prompt: In the Lostverse, a scenario involving one of Rose and Ten's sex experiments before they decided to involve Jack. A Support Stacie reward ficlet.





	Tell Me Your Fantasies

It wasn't something she used to think she'd enjoy. But as Rose stood there in her black bra and thong and surveyed her domain, with the Doctor securely bound to the iron headboard of their bed by his wrists, she felt a familiar thrill rush through her. Turned out, she loved this.

He was naked, and very aroused, and as she crawled onto the bed with him, he watched her with rapt attention. "Here's what we're going to do this time," she murmured, ghosting her mouth over his chest but not quite touching him. "You're going to tell me some of your fantasies."

"I'm what?"

"You're going to tell me some of the deep, dark fantasies lurking in that superior brain of yours. And for every fantasy you tell me ..." She moved down to his abdomen, her hot breath against the skin above his navel, his cock between her breasts, "you'll get a reward." 

"A reward?" the Doctor gasped, his hips rising off the bed slightly. "I like the sound of that."

"Thought you might." She looked up at him and smiled, then stared at him for a while before she finally said, "Well?"

"Oh! Right." He touched his tongue to the top of his teeth in thought. "I like being tied up."

"That doesn't count, I _know_ that already," she said with an eye roll. "Try again."

There was a pause, and he blushed. "I love it when ... I love watching you ... swallow."

Rose grinned. She knew this already too; she could tell by the way he watched her when she brought him off with her mouth. But he'd never said it out loud before, so she decided it counted, for the purposes of her little game. She crawled further down his body, her mouth poised over his cock. "You like coming in my mouth," she said, letting her breath tickle him.

"Yes," he gasped. "I love it."

She took him all the way inside her mouth suddenly, pulling back when he thrust up with his hips and then enveloping him again, sucking hard. He had been close before she even started, so she stopped after only a few seconds, leaving him gasping and panting, the muscles in his arms straining against his bonds.

"Please don't stop."

"Tell me another fantasy," Rose countered.

"Sometimes ... sometimes I fantasize about what it would have been like if we'd had sex ... before."

"Before what?" Rose asked, scraping her nails lightly down his chest. "Before we were separated?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Before you regenerated?" Hesitation, then another nod. "When I was nineteen?" she asked with a smirk. He flushed. "What happens in your fantasy?"

He cleared his throat. "Sometimes it's after we dumped off Adam, and you tell me that you were never interested in him, that it was me, it was only ever me that you wanted. And I ... kiss you."

"Do I give as good as I get?" Rose reached behind her, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside.

"Oh yes," he groaned, his eyes on her body as she slipped her knickers down her legs and off. "You're so soft and warm, and I lift you onto the console, and you unbuckle my belt and unfasten my trousers and almost before I realize what's happening, I'm inside you."

Rose took his erection in her hand and positioned herself, sliding down until he was buried deep. The Doctor hissed. "You wrap your legs around me and I fuck you, hard," he continued, his hips thrusting up into her in rhythm with his words. Rose shuddered, wanting desperately to keep going, to keep fucking him until she came, but she steeled herself and rose up on her knees. The Doctor whimpered at the loss of contact, his eyes squeezed shut. "Please..." 

"Tell me," Rose said, "Tell me something you want me to do to you."

He groaned. "I don't know."

She leaned over, collapsing on her hands, and kissed him hard. "There must be something. Something you've never asked for," she said when she broke the kiss. His eyes were wide and vulnerable. There _was_ something, she could tell. "Tell me," she whispered. His mouth opened, then closed with a click of his teeth. Then opened again.

"I want you to ... I want to be fucked." He blushed again. "By which I mean, I want you to ..." – his Adam's apple bobbing – "penetrate ... me."

 _Oh._ Not something she was expecting, Rose thought, but she could roll with it. "Now?" she asked in a husky whisper.

A shudder ran the length of his body. "You don't have to–"

"I want to." She kissed his lips gently. "If it will give you pleasure, then I want to." After a pause, he nodded. Leaning over him, she opened her night table drawer and dug around until she found what she was looking for. Rose positioned herself between his legs, coaxing his knees up and apart. Putting lube the fingers of one hand, she reached under his balls, touching him while he moaned and pulled against his restraints. She put her other hand on his cock and squeezed, and for a moment she was afraid he would come before she even got started properly.

After lubricating the slim silicone shaft that she'd brought out, she positioned it at his entrance. His legs were trembling. Before doing anything, she asked, "Is this okay? Do you want me to untie you?"

"No," the Doctor said quickly. "Please, it's ... it's good like this."

She was gentle and went slow; she reckoned she knew enough about being on the receiving end that she could do this without hurting him. Penetrating just a little deeper with every stroke, she could tell he liked it, the way he was vocalizing gibberish, and the way his cock was almost vibrating. Once she'd established a rhythm in and out of him, Rose leaned over and took him into her mouth again.

She was a bit concerned that she wouldn't be able to do both tasks at the same time, but she needn't have worried. The Doctor was on the edge as it was, and the sensation of her mouth on his cock did him in very rapidly. When he came, his cries sounded like they were ripped from his throat.

Afterwards, long after she had untied him, they lay silently together. Rose cradled his head on her chest and stroked his hair. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me your fantasies," she said.

He looked up at her, his fingers tracing the veins and arteries of her neck. "You're astonishingly wonderful."

"I know." 

More minutes passed in silence, and she thought he might be falling asleep when he spoke up. "So, if I dig out the old leather jacket one of these days ..."

"Then I'll put on a short skirt and meet you in the control room," Rose said, kissing the top of his head. After a moment, she added in a whisper, "because it was only ever you that I wanted."


End file.
